


The New Muraders and The Philosopher's Stone

by Moondust_Yikisoul, silkstream246



Series: Of Wolf Packs, Death Eaters, and The Order of Flying Chickens [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Black Hermione Granger, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, Iranian Harry Potter, M/M, Mage sence Harry, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Oc's are, Panic Attacks, Parseltongue Harry, Parseltongue Ocs, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Slytherins are People to J. K. Rowleing, Teacher Creadence, Teacher Newt Scamander, Tom Riddle is not the only heir of slytherin, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates, and much much more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondust_Yikisoul/pseuds/Moondust_Yikisoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkstream246/pseuds/silkstream246
Summary: It's Year one everyone *smiles* Don't hate me? Please?





	1. Chapter 1

On July 31st 1991 Minerva McGonagle sent out the Hogwarts letters. Albus not quite getting what he wanted stayed out of her way if just for the day. With each letter sent things began.

That afternoon two Hogwarts letters landed at number 12 grimaled place. One for Rose Griffens and the other for Harry Potter.

"Uncle Remus! Uncle Sirius!! We Got our letters!!!" Was the combined shouting that rang through the ancient house. Kreacher shook his head as he watched his little masters run about the house like a rumpus in heat. Sirius smiled as he hollered softly at them," Rose, Harry calm down. Now let's see the list." 

Rose handed him the list as Harry keept on squealing.

 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

First-year students will require:  
Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags

_Set Books_

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_  by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_  by Adalbert Waffling

 _A Beginners’ Guide to Transfiguration_  by Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_  by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  by Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  by Quentin Trimble

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

As Sirius read it Newt came down the stairs yawning tiredly. Rose giggled and said," I can get a signed book from the author for free." 

Newt looked at then at the paper in Sirius's hands and chuckled lightly," Yeah you can. But I wouldn't. People might not believe you." He yawned again as he grabbed a mug of coffee. Harry was still squealing with excitement though. Soon after Newt had gone back upstairs the fire roared to life as Nataline and Draco came into the room both waving their own letters widely. They were followed by Athan Butyrumager and his wife Briar Butyrumager. They both seemed to glow to Harry every time he meant them, Kinda like Draco, Bku and Blaise did (and Rose but he was around her so much it didn't restegetour) Harry finally stopped squealing as Creadence came down with a ruffled hair due. There were a few gallons swapped between Rose and Draco before Urleas Zabini came through the fire with Bku and Blaise. 

"Good morning Credence! Look what came in today!!" Rose exclaimed. Credence smiled and chuckled at the excitement they still showed. 

"Looks like We're going shopping then?" Credence asked Sirius as The five children chatted about which house they were going to be. As they do.  Sirius got up and nodded," Yeah... Remus still asleep?" 

Credence shrugged since he just got down but Kreacher responded," wolf Master is still asleep. As he should with mutt master keeping him up all night." 

The whole room went slincent at this. Rose scrunched up her nose and said," Gross..." 

Blaise and Harry paled which showed with their complexion and Nataline and Draco shared a look of disgust. Credence broke the silence with the worst question to ask around eleven-year-olds," Wasn't it a full moon last night?" 

* * *

After Remus throwing Newt with the rest of the gang after hearing about Credence's little suggested(which may or may not have been true) the New Muraders and their gardenins headed to Diagon Alley. It was strange for Newt and Credence because they were in charge of taking the kids over to Madame Malkin's then Ollivanders. 

"Ok Buddy system..." Newt told the six kids, Rose grabbed Natilines hand and both girls smiled, while Draco grabbed Harry's and Bku and Blaise brugenly took each other hands as Newt slipped his own hand into Credence they walked off towards Madame Malkin's.   

      

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After the kids got measured at Madame Malkins, Newt led the group to Ollivanders. Ollivander himself was surprised to see all four kids come in at the same time but only smiled and said," I was wondering when I would be seeing all you. Let's start with Mis Griffens, Then Miss Butyrumager, Then Mr Macnair, Then Mr Malfoy, then will do Mr Zabini and lastly, we'll have Mr Potter." 

Rose huffed as she went up and answered the elder man's questions and got measured. It wasn't long before she had the right wand of Pearwood with a Dragon heartstring core 12 ½ inches in her hand. Ollivander looked surprised with the pairing and told her," That's an interesting combination there Mis Rose. Very interesting."

Rose smiled and said," Yes it is. Dragon heartstring is easily turned to dark arts yet there hasn't been a single instance where a pearwood wand was found in the possession of a dark witch or wizard." Rose smiled at the old man and turned away towards Newt, who smiled at her. When Nataline went up it didn't take long for her to find hers either, only two trys. Her wand made of Cedarwood with a unicorn hair core and 9 inches didn't surprise anyone in the slightest.  When Bku went up it wasn't until he had gone through most of the store that he found his of Hippogriff Talon core and Hazelwood at 11 inches. Again Ollivander was surprised by that wand. 

"Very interesting indeed. Your wand... it is thought that Rowena Ravenclaw's wand was made of the very same wood and core. Very interesting indeed," He told the male twin. Bku smiled and said," They tend to favour those wise beyond their years. I suppose it makes sense for me then. I would have tried this one first Mr Ollivander." 

The boy smirked at the bewildered expression on the wandmaker's face and walked towards the front of the shop were his twin and Nataline sat. Draco only took six trys to find his wand, of unicorn hair and hawthorn wood at 10 inches long. Again it wasn't all that surprising. Blaise took the longest to find his wand, going through the entire store until he found his. With Veela hair core, cherrywood and at 12 a half inches not surprise anyone either. When Harry came up he went through six wands before coming to the 11 inches long holly and phoenix feather core wand. Rose and Bku looked at each other before risking at look at Ollivander and Bku began whispering in parseltongue,"  _it has to be jinxed. There is no way Harry is destined for THAT wand."_                 

Rose nodded and hissed back,"  _I agree. You can feel it can't you? Tom's wand shares the same core."_

Harry who picked up the conversation looked at them and asked," Who?" 

Both Rose and Bku blinked as they remembered that Harry could speak parseltongue as well. Rose answered when she saw Ollivander about to speak," Our fifth or tenth cousin a few times removed. He wasn't a very nice man." 

Newt and Credence who remembered the letter Rose had sent to them three years ago looked at each other and knew exactly who she was talking about. They paid for the wands and left the store as fast as possible. The met the rest of the adult by Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Sirius was eyeing nimbus 2000 with envy with a pile of books under both arms. Briar and Athan Butyrumager where shaking their heads while Urleas Zabini was talking to a redhead woman who had three different years worth of books under her arms. Next to her stood a red head boy and girl. The boy looked about the same age as the New Muraders. 

"Molly Weasley, so nice to see you again," Newt said as he shook the woman's hand. She smiled at him and said," Mr Scamader, I wasn't expecting to see you here today."

"Yes well, Someone needs to make sure Rose and Harry got the robes and wand..." Newt light-heartly told the Weasley monarch. Sirius turned his head and the sound of his children's names and said," I would have done it Newt."

"Uncle Sirius... We both know that without Uncle Remus and Kreatcher you would remember to buy food," Rose giggled at her Uncle. Sirius sighed and shrugged and Rose asked," Could you take us to the Magical Menagerie? Please??" 

"But I want to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium," Bku winned a little. Molly smiled and said," I can take a few of them to the emporium. Ron here wants an owl for school. We were going to give him Scabbers but you all know why we can't." 

"It's ok Mrs Wealsey. It's an easy mistake to make if you don't have mage senses. Even then the strength of a wizard's core can dimmish if not properly used. That normally makes the animangus's magical signature less like to pick up even by the most powerful wizard or witch with mage senses. They would have to be paying close attionon to the animangus and know what to look for in order to even pick up the slightest signature," Bku pointed out to her. Rose nodded only because she understood half of what was said. Newt on the other hand smiled and said," Bku is correct. Because if don't you have to use the same technique that a normal wizard or witch douse." 

Molly smiled at the two males and said," Thank you. I would still like to take anyone who wants to go to the emporium there. I am afraid I can't buy anything for them. Barely have enough for Ron." 

Newt smiled and said," I'll come with you. Anyone else besides Bku?" 

Both Harry and Draco nodded. The Weasleys, Newt, Credence, Harry, and Draco went walked across the street after telling the others to meet at Florean's Ice cream parlour. Sirius and Briar took Rose, Nataline and Blaise to the Magical Menagerie while Athan and Urleas took the books and wands back to Grimmauld place. 

As soon as they arrived in the store a sliver runespoor slithered up to Rose, who felt a Familiar bond form as soon as it wrapped its self around her leg.

Filled with glee Rose started talking to it in parseltongue,"  _Hello what's your name?"_

The runespoor hissed in answer,"  _Lokiess whatsss yoursss?"_

_"Rossse. Your my familiarsss aren'tsss yousss?"_  Rose asked the snake. The snake nodded in replie and slithered up and around Rose's neck.

"Rose?" Sirius asked a little confused but the interaction. Rose smiled and said," This is Lokie my familiar."

The store clerk just shrugged his shoulders and said," Familiars are free since they are helpful to the witch or wizard that they bond with, anything else?" 

__  Nataline picked out a small knezale kitten while Blaise went with a white rat, which Lokie was told not to eat. They left the store and head to Florean's and Sirius bought them each a scoop of ice cream. 

* * *

While Sirius and them were at the Magical Menagerie, Molly, Newt, the four boys and the youngest Weasley were looking at owls. Draco found a nice Eagle owl who was nice to him and Harry. Bku found a Barn owl who seemed to attached himself with him. Harry noticed that they had a Familiar bond. It took a while before Harry realized that none of the owls liked him. Ron chose a snow owl who seemed all to exacted to get out of there. It wouldn't be for another year until Harry would have a companion. The smaller group went to Florean's and Newt bought them ice cream. 

After they all finished everyone but the Weasleys went back to Grimmauld place. Bku, Nataline and Blaise were staying until September 1. Draco would have but his mother wanted to send him away her self. Nataline's parents were going away for a business meeting they had with the Delacours, Blaise wanted to go over the textbooks with Bku and Rose before they left, and Bku's father was busy with something or rather all month and though he was staying at the Zabini manor. Nataline was going to sleep in Rose's room. Bku and Blaise were sharing the guest room. 

* * *

 

"Uncle Remmy!?!" Rose shouted as they entered the living room. Remus who was reading a book in the library heard her and decided to come down. As soon as he did he was tackled to the ground by two ADHD eleven-year-olds with two cones of ice cream in their system. Remus looked at his boyfriend with an exasperated expression and asked," How much sugar did you give them?"

"I only bought them one ice cream cone," Sirius said putting his hands up. Draco and Nataline looked at each other and sighed. Nataline then spoke up," umm both me and Draco only had a few bites of ours before we were full and Rose asked if she could have mine..." 

"It's not your falt Nataline, yours either Draco. Now your mother is going to be here soon so why don't you put your books, wand, and Owl by the door," Remus told the young Malfoy. Rose had grabbed Nataline's hand and draged her upstairs to her room during this was now telling her about the map. 

Harry who's sugar crash always happen first, was past out on the couch.

"Well there gouse that plan," Bku told Blaise as he started to organize his books into his trunk. Blaise nodded. Newt and Credence finished up packing their trunk before heading to bed themselves. Rose and Nataline already asleep, soon followed by Remus and Sirius. Bku and Blaise were the last to sleep.              

     

         

             

 


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Remus had taken the kids to the park nearby while Newt and Credence left for Hogwarts and Sirius and Kreacher did the annual clean up of the house. Rose and Nataline were swinging on the swing set while Harry, Bku, and Blaise played in the sand. A muggle girl came up to the boys and asked," Can I play with you? No one else will..."

Harry smiled at the girl and said," Sure... what's your name?" 

Both Bku and Blaise use to Harry's uncommon kindness towards others smiled softly when the girl looked at them before replying," Hermione Granger." 

Rose and Nataline had came down to play in the sand as well. Rose notice the magical core in the girl and giggled to her self as she inquired from the girl," What school are you going to this year?"

"ummm excuse me?" The girl asked taken aback by the sudden question. Bku eyed his sister as she addressed Hermione," Sorry... I know we just meant... well actually we only know your name and you don't know ours. Mine's Rose Griffens, To my left, is my brother Bku Griffens Macnair. We were separated at birth and only found each other three years ago. To my right is Nataline, next Bku is Harry Potter, my housemate, and next to him is Blaise Zabini. Over their reading, a book is my Uncle and guardian Remus Lupin."

Hermione looked awespacked when she heard Harry's name. Bku shook his head and sighed. Blaise and Nataline looked bewildered as Harry said," So I was correct. Your a witch aren't you?" 

"ummm How did you know?" She asked warily. Rose smiled and said," Me, Bku, and Harry all have mage senses. We all saw your magical core. I just wanted to be sure, hence why I asked you where you were going to school." 

Blaise just shook his head," That has to beat all odds." 

"It douses... most Muggle-borns don't meet anyone wizards or witches their age before the board the train the first time. Some never see their friends outside of school," Bku replied off handly. Rose rolled her eyes at this then said," So Hermione know anything about our school?" 

"Umm well yes and no. I read Hogwarts: A History as soon as I got it but besides that no," She replied. Rose smiled as Bku launched into a whole crash course of the school. 

It was around noon when Remus came up and told the kids that it was time to go. Harry smiled, waved to Hermione and said," See you on the train, Hermione!" 

* * *

When they got to Grimmauld Place Rose told Remus," We beat some odds today." 

"How so?" Remus asked as he locked the door. Bku responded with," The girl we were hanging out with was a muggle born."

Remus looked at him and smiled," Already making friends then?" The five kids laughed a little as they walked into the kitchen where Kreacher was making lunch. It was then Harry noticed that there was no sign of Newt or Credence.

"Were is Newt and Credence?" he asked Remus. Remus sighed," It was sposto be a surprise but They got asked to teach at Hogwarts by Dumbledore. Co-Teaching Care of magical creatures after Professor Gribblely retired at the end of last year. " 

At the name Dumbledore, a good portion of the kids cringed. Blaise was the only one who didn't because he didn't quite understand the extent of what had happened. Rose smiled and said, "Good for them. Newt is properly the best suited for that, and Credence can learn more about his obscure and why it seems to have bonded with his core it the way it has." 

"How do you about that?" Remus asked worriedly. Rose smiled and said," Mage senses Uncle Remmy. That and Lokie keeps whispering 'Dark man' when he's talking about Credence..." 

Bku snickered and noted," That snake as nicknames for everyone. I once heard him call Newt Animal Mother..." 

Said Snake slithered out from around the corner and hissed,"  _Tellsss nessst mate hisss owl doussss the ssssame thingsss."_

Rose giggled and looked at her brother who had a light blush of embarrassment. Harry laughed and commented," What's my nickname?" 

  _"Itsss Hatchling sssince yousss sssmaller comparedsss tosss Rosssse,"_  Lokie hissed at the boy. Harry pouted as Rose smiled. Blaise then asked," So your familiar understand English?" 

"Yes, Blaise he understands English. Can't read it, but can understand it quite fine," Rose rolled her eyes at him. Lokie then told her (and therefore everyone who understood parsaletonug)"  _Tellsss Flirtersss that he'ssss an idiotsss"_

"Oh man, that snake is smarter than most humans..." Bku observed. Rose nodded and then turned to Blaise and said," Your an Idiot in Lokie's opinion." 

Remus just shook his head and went to find Sirius. Blaise scowled at the reptile as Nataline asked," You said that he has a nickname for everyone? What's mine?" 

Rose blushed and glared at the familiar silently praying to Mother Magic that he wouldn't say it. A prayer that fell of deaf ears apparently as Lokie hissed,"  _What doussse Rosssse Mate Neeedsss to Knowsss thatssss?"_

Rose's blush darkened as both Bku and Harry looked at her then to Nataline, who then asked," What? what is it?"

"ummm you don't want to know. I can tell you Uncle Remus's or Uncle Sirius but not yours..." Bku said. 

"Ok... what are their names then?" Nataline asked knowing not to overstep the bonduerys clearly placed down.

Rose answered for Bku on this one," Wolf and Mutt... not even kidding. Kreacher's is The Feeder."

Kreacher smiled as he placed the plates of pizza in front of each child then gave Lokie some pepperoni. He liked the snake mostly becuase it helped get rid of the rats and did rip up the carpet or couch like Nataline's Cat did. 

* * *

The evening of August 31st was a busy one. Harry, Nataline and Rose were rushing to make sure they had all their books while Bku and Blaise were rangling up the animals into the cages. Sirius and Remus were making sure each child had enough galleons to get sweets on the train, finding the tickets, and making sure that they had what they need. Kreacher was tasked with making sack lunches for the now first years. It was around 11:30 when the children finally went to bed. Thankfully for Remus, the full moon was the night before. 

At sunrise that morning Remus and Sirius went around the house to raise the new Hogwarts students from their beds. Rose and Nataline were the first up and dress, with their trunks and animal carriers by the Front door. Next were the boys. Kreacher gave each their lunches and they left for Kings Cross. 

It was 10:30 by the time they were all there and on the platform. 

"Wright often. Don't get into trouble and remember we'll love you two no matter what house you are sorted into," Remus to Rose and Harry. Both smiled and waved. Harry's smiled brightened when he saw Draco and his parents. Rose left to go find a cabin.

"Rose! Over here!" Rose heard the expected shotting of Hermoine and looked to see her sitting by her self in the perfect cabin. Rose smiled and said," Hey, Hermoine. Blaise, Bku, Harry and our friend Draco should be coming soon. How are you doing?" 

"Thrilled, My Parents are extremely happy as well..." Hermoine said. She was about to continue when a sixth year Slytherin came up. 

"Well, Well if it isn't Griffens." He snierd. Rose froze. She knew who this was. It was Marcus Flint. Rose turned around and glared at him," What do you want Flint? umm? I suggest you leave me alone. Wouldn't want to anger an heir of your house now would you?" 

"I know I wouldn't. But that's just because I have been on the receiving end of," A voice said from behind him. It was Draco followed be Harry, Blaise, Nataline and Ron. Behind Ron was Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle looked a little put off that they were next to Ron but didn't say anything. Flint gulped. He might have been older but it was just him and no one else.

"Fine I am off I am leaving jeez," He said running in the other direction. Rose smiled as they all sat down. 

"Draco this Hermonie Granger. Me, Bku, Harry, Nataline, and Blaise meet her at the park a few weeks back. Hermonie this Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Ron Weasley. I don't know who those two are though," Rose said looking at Crabbe and Goyle. Draco sighed and said," That Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. My father thought I need and I quote 'Proper Pureblood friends' which is utter nonsense if you ask me."

Vincent nodded and replied," Just because our fathers believe the same stuff..." 

Bku laughed a bit and statted," So did mine. He didn't seem to include me in that category?"

"No... Because he was there when you were adopted," Draco said. Rose and Bku looked at each other and then quietly agreed to not to mention that night. Hermoine and Pansy started talking about different things while Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ron, Vincent and Greg talked about Quidditch. Rose, Nataline, and Bku smiled talked about what house they thought everyone would be in.

Around noon the Tolly came by. While Rose, Nataline, Harry, and Blaise enjoyed their meals from Kreacher, Pansy bought her, Draco, Ron, Hermoine, Vincent and Greg treats. Rose also bought some chocolate frogs and honeydukes chocolate bars for her self. Harry bought some licoish wands and Bku bought a few jelly slugs and drupels. Nataline just brought a few pumpkin juices and a cauldron cake. Blaise bought a little bit of everything and some fiery-Os.

"How can you stand those?" Rose asked him. Blaise just shrugged and said," Acquired taste?" 

Rose shook her head and said," I'll feel sorry for your mate. I really will." 

Ron and Hermoine looked at her funny and Rose explained," Me, Bku, Draco, Nataline and Blaise are at least part veela. I am petty sure Nataline has Veela blood on both sides. Me and Bku's biological father was half veela, and Draco has it on his father's side as well."

"How do you know that?" Draco asked her astonished a little bit. Rose rolled her eyes and said," If it was on your mother's side Uncle Sirius would have shown even a little bit of their traits. That and he'd probably would have carried at least one kid over the years..." 

All noses scrunched up at this. Many because they remembered Credence's implied question from July 31st. The others because that was not something they need to know at all. They were silent for a while until Hermoine screeched. Everyone looked over to see Lokie trying to slither on to Rose's lap.

Rose rolled her eyes and said," Hermoine meet my familiar, Lokie," She then turned to the snake and hissed at him, " _I toldss youss tosss ssstaysss in the carriersss."_

_"yesss youss didsss butsss thesss fooddssss yousss toldsss messs notss toss eatsss wassss driveing messs crazzzesss. Thatsss andsss wess almossst theresss."_  The snake told Rose. Ron was wide-eyed, Vincent and Greg looked spooked and Hermonie looked like there was a fire where Rose sat. Everyone else was used to this.

"Really guys? She is the heir of Slytherin, of course, she speaks parseltongue," Pansy told the three. Bku rolled his eyes and said, "an heir Pansy an heir. There are three known. Myself, Rose, and of course Tom Riddle." 

"Is that the guy I share wand cores with?" Harry asked. Both Rose and Bku nodded. The other three relaxed as Harry asked," So we're almost there?" 

"And Harry here speaks it because he's related to the Peverells," Draco said. Ron came to the realization that Harry Potter was not what Ablus thought he was and it wasn't worth following the old coot blindly. He'll follow Harry James Potter to the ends of the earth because he was different and different is good.

Rose who was intuneing her self to the cores of each person felt a sudden change in Ron's. A dorment determination was awoken and fulled a fire in Ron's core. Harry and Bku also noticed this but only because they were next to Ron.

And Ron wasn't the only one either. Hermoine awoke something in her core as well. Years of racist prejudice because of her skin colour had buried it but being accepted by this group of misfits and weirdos undug it and let it see the sun. Rose was the only one to notice this change. She had to force her mind from going back to that dream three years ago. Making a mental note to do that after she got sorted she told Harry," To answer your question. Yes. We best get our robes on too. Come on Pansy, Monie, Natil, will change in the restrooms." 

Bku noticed how lazily his sister said this and said," yeah you gals go get changed... Most of us just have to put our robes on anyways." 

* * *

A little later everyone was in their robes and telling stories about their first magical accidents.

"The first one I remember is when I was seven... This was before I started living with Uncle Remus," Harry started. 

Ron out of creaoustiy asked," where did you live before that?"

"My mother's sister and her family... the Dursleys," Harry gulped out. Rose knew the feeling and said," His aunt and Uncle are the worst kinds of people. I remember Remus and I going to get some of his things only to find them in a cupboard under the stairs with a mattress and a few oversized clothes. I remember spuntausly shifting into a wolf and attacking his aunt and cousin. Kinda surprised everyone involved."

Harry blinked a few times then smiled," Well Dudley deserved it... in fact the time I was talking about him and his 'friends' were chasing me and I somehow ended up on the school's roof." 

"Really? Mine wasn't until I was eight. Father was away at the Ministry and Mother had was reading a book while I played with some muggle building blocks that we kept hidden from Father when he was home. I somehow made them levitate," Draco said. Bku laughed and said," Mine was at 4. Father had given me a biscuit to make me be quiet while he wrote something for a case at work and I brought the whole jar to me before he looked up."

Rose smiled and said," Mine was when I was only eleven months old... the first time I used my animagus form." 

Bku and Draco knew what she was talking about and the silents that followed that let the others know not to push for details. Ron decided to break the silence by saying," Mine happened when I was five... I accidentally set my brother Percy's hair on fire... no one knew until we smelled the smell of burning flesh."

"That actually is very believable. Your hair douses look like a flam," Blaise said. Everyone laughed at that. Then Rose asked," What was your first time Blaise?" 

"umm, I think it was when I accidentally used my Veela ara on a Muggle kid at the age of 7. He gave his kinder egg," Blaise blushed a little. Rose snickered and said," Only you would help a kid find out his sexuality at age seven."

"It was an accident, Rose!" Blaise said. Nataline chuckled and said," I think mines more ironic than any of yours..." 

Rose turned to her and asked," How so?"

"It happened the first time I met you, at age 3. You were looking for the purple crayon when we were drawing and it kinda just appeared in my hand so I gave it to you," Nataline said. Lokie who had stayed quiet since they started talking hiss" _Rosses Matesss isss ssssweetsss!"_

Rose, Bku and Harry all looked at the snake and sighed. Just then the trains whistle blow and the coduter said," Hogsmeade Station!" 

"We're Here!" Everyone explained.   

  

            

 

 

    


	4. Chapter 4

When Rose, Bku and Harry noticed Hagrid they each noticed the earthly magic of the giants. Each made a silent promise to them selfs not to mention it to the others. 

"Frist yer' this way!" Hagrid asked all the first years. They followed him to boats. Rose, Bku, Nataline, and Blaise pilled into one boat, while Harry, Ron, Draco, and Vincent choose another. Hermonie, Pansy, Greg, and Theo Nott got in another. Everyone was in awe when they saw the castle. Nataline smiled as they got off the boats always feeling uneasy on the water

" You ok Natil?" Rose asked her. She nodded. As soon as they saw Minerva, Rose smiled and waved at her. Minerva smiled at the girl and said to everyone," Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting"

Rose smiled as the Minerva left the room and but frowned when she heard," So it's true then? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts?" 

Turning around to see an odd-looking boy with a distancing face looking smirkily at the group. Rose rolled her eyes at the hideous gold that seemed to scream ' am a selfish bastard who obviously cares too much about my self'. Harry and Bku had to downcast their eyes because of the glow but Rose just stated what she thought," And what is it to you? also who the bloody hell are you?"

"Cormac Mclaggen and these two are Romilda Vane and Richerd Fawley. And You are?" The idiot asked. Rose just rolled her eyes and said," Rose Griffens, Over there to my left is my Brother Bku Griffens Maniar, To his left is Draco Malfoy, and Next to Harry is Ron Weasley. No those names don't mean much to you but they do to me, To the right of Ron is Hermoine Granger, Nataline Butyrumagerm, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini. Those names also might not mean anything to you but they do to me. And we're going protect Harry with every fiber of magic in us so do tell me what in Mother Magic's name do you want other than to boost your own image?" 

Before Mclagggen could answer Minerva said, "The Sorting Ceremony about to start. Now a line and follow me."

After Abbot, Bones, Boot, Brocklehurst, Brown, There was the first new Slytherin, Millicent Bulstrode. who seemed to beam when she sat down next to Flint. The New Muraders knew they would have to look for her. Finch-Fletchley was next Then was Finnigan. As soon as he sat down at the Hufflepuff table Minerva called," Granger, Hermoine!"

Hermoine sat on the stool and watched as the hat fell on her head hiding her line of sight. A voice spoke in her ear," My my Never saw anyone quite this stubborn, determined and resourceful since Baron himself. I say it would be a first in meny years, but you would persevere so better be...," The hat then shoted," SLYTHERIN!"  

It was quite untill Rose shouted," Way to Go Hermoine! Show them what you can do!" 

The rest of the New Muraders followed in suit, soon followed by Newt and Credence, who were followed by the rest of the head table. Well all but Dumbledor, Snape, and Quirrell. Each for there own reasons. Soon it was Rose's turn the hat barely was sat on her head before she heard," ahh Mis Griffens... another Heir. But of two noble lines and favouring the same traits as Slytherin himself. Well then," The hat shouted out," SLYTHERIN!" 

Rose saw Flint pale and Professor Snape nodded discreetly at her while Newt Smiled at her. She sat down next to Hermoine, as Vincent and Greg were sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Nataline and smiled at the three there. It was Draco's turn and as soon as the hat touched his head," SLYTHERIN" Was called and he joined their group. Nataline from where she sat on the Hufflepuff smiled at the three Slytherins with a hope in her smile. After Draco sat down Bku was called. The hall went silent again.

"Well, well, well Rose's twin... though you seem to favour traits that would not do well in your ancestors' house. Traits of the Mind and of Adventure. But the adventure of knowledge is best for those in Ravenclaw..." The hat whispered into Bku ear. Bku rolled his eyes and said," Yes... and how many others did you put in unexpecting places? Umm? a Muggle-born in Slytherin, Vincent and Greg in Hufflepuff? So do put me in the house you think is best. Do put me there. Let's break a few odds shall we?" 

"Better be RAVENCLAW!" The Hat shouted at the hall. The only teachers who didn't look surprised were Newt and Credence. The only students that clapped and cheered were those who had grown up with Bku. The loudest being his sister. After he sat down, it went Moon, Nott then Pansy was up. Who of course was in Slytherin. After her there was the Patils, Perks, then Minerva whispered/shouted," Potter, Harry?" 

The whispers spread like wildfire as Harry walked up to the stool and sat on it The hat was placed on his head and whispered, "Hmm...Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, And my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?" 

"Anywhere that has my friends... I really don't mind where," Harry replied. The Hat smiled and said,"Better be SLYTHERIN!" 

And that surprised everyone but those who knew his past. Severus Snape gasped slightly. Dumbledore almost had a heart attack, Quirrell looked like he was sitting in a ghost, Hagrid gapped, and the other teachers looked bewildered. Everyone else stared. Rose, Draco, Hermoine, and Pansy clapped loudly to make up the disturbing silence that fell on their table. Bku whooped and hollered," WAY TO GO HARRY YOU SHOW THEM!" 

Nataline, Vincent and Greg clapped exatitly from the Hufflepuff table and Blaise shouted," SLYTHERIN HAS HARRY POTTER!" 

As soon as the hall was silent Minerva continued with, Thomas, Turpin. Then "Weasley, Ron" was shouted. 

The Gryffindor's rolled their eyes already expecting to get the youngest Weasley boy. But as soon as the hat was placed on Ron's head it said," You would go well in Gryffindor, no doubt, or Hufflepuff, with loyalty like yours, but you would suit Slytherin as well. You are a strategist, Ron Weasley, and your mind is unique from that of your brothers. You are loyal, but only to those who have earned your trust, and you are someone who will stick by the people you love until the very end." 

Ron nodded in agreement as the hat shouted," SLYTHERIN!" 

All the older Weasleys looked shocked and startled. The New Marderus smiled and cheered. It seemed to be the night of oddities all right.  

  


	5. Chapter 5

Harry smiled as the Slytherin prefects lead them to the common room. 

"The password for this month is, immortalitatis," the female prefect told them. They each entered the common room and Rose smiled. 

"This is beautiful," she whispered. Hermonie and Pansy nodded as the prefects showed them their dorms. Everyone let Rose pick her bed first. She chose one by the window that looked into the lake. 

Harry one the other hand didn't care and had chouse on in between Draco and Ron. Blaise chose one on Draco's right and the other two boys stayed on the other side of the Dorm.

The Hufflepuff prefects lead Nataline, Vincent, and Greg along with the rest of the new Hufflepuffs down to the basement and to the Hufflepuff common room. Which to Nataline looked a lot like how she pictured Bibo's Hobbit hole when she and Rose read the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings, except in yellow and black and more plants. 

While those three figured out their beds Bku was being shown to the Ravenclaw tower. The Riddles were almost too easy, but he loved the room its self. It was like stepping into a royal personal library. It was roomy and relaxing with a statue of Rowan Ravenclaw herself. The dorms were over behind the statue. It seemed that all was going to be fine.

* * *

 

The morning of the first day of classes was nice. Rose, Harry, Ron, Draco. Hermoine and Pansy sat at the Slytherin table nibbling on there breakfast as they got their schedules. 

"Blimey me, Charms with the Ravenclaws, Herbology with Hufflepuff and D.A.D.A, Potions and Transfiguration with the Gryffindors... then History of magic with Hufflepuff. On Fridays we have astronomy after Dinner," Rose smiled. Nataline, Vincent and Greg were coming over after getting their own schedules, Blu following close behind. He panted, "Rose... Blaise... the Ravenclaw tower is stacked with books. Some of them are even written by Three of the Founders."

"Let me guess... non from Slytherin?" Rose huffed. Her twin nodded sadly but said," But there was a piece of paper I found in one of Ravenclaw's books. It had the same magical signature as well... our own cores." 

The other kids just shook their heads, well except Hermoine," Do you mean that Salzar Slytherin left a message in Ravenclaw tower?" 

"Yep... I'll tell you more about in charms... I think it has to do with the..."

"Ahham, Mr Mancair I do believe your house is over there. You three as well," An old voice that made Rose shiver. Rose turned around to see Dumbledore. She looked at the old coon and used a sickly sweet tone to her voice," Bku just came over to tell us he had Charms with us. Old friends die hard you know?" 

From where he was sitting next to Hagrid Newt saw the "Headmaster" talking to The group of kids and forced down a gulp as he walked over towards the group and asked," Professor? I am sure these children need to get to class soon." 

"Right... well enjoy your day," The old coot said and left the hall. Ron's white owl landed next to him with a note that only read," give to Rose Griffens." 

Ron handed to her and she congously opened it and read.

 _"Meet me on the seventh floor by the eagle statue at sunset on the next full moon"_  

            


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day went pretty fast. Well up until Potions with the Gryffindors. 

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death... That is if you aren't incompetent and pay attention to my instructions," Professor Snape disclosed as soon as he was done with the roll. Each student looked either excited or bord as he wrote down on the board, "The Simple Potion to cure boils" 

" Now who can tell me the name of the potion we are about to brew?" He asked. Seven hands went up each from Slytherin house, each one the Slytherin New Muraders. Snape impressed that Harry's hand was raise stated," Potter."

"According to Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger the potion that cures boils is also know as remedium ulcera which is Latin for Cure Boils. There are four correct ways to brew it the most common ones are found in Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger and the Book of Potions," Harry answered. Snape nodded and said," Ten points to Slytherin for the correct answer, seven points to Slytherin for the seven who studied this summer."

Draco smiled at Harry while the other three high fived each other. The Gryffindors groaned at them but were silent otherwise.

" Now these are the ingredients you'll need. Have one partner get them while the other gets the cauldron,"  Professor Snape said as he wrote down the ingredients on the board.

"Dried nettles 6 snake fangs 4 horned slugs 2 porcupine quills" Rose read as she grabbed the ingredients from the shelf. Hermoine had paired up with Pansy, Harry with Draco and Ron, Blaise chose two Gryffindors who seemed to need the Slytherin's help while Rose worked with Hermoine and Pansy. Things went well until Mclaggen, Vane and Fawley managed to melt their cauldron. 

"Idiots...I spouse you three added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Snape Snarled at the three Gryffindors as he flicked his wand clearing up the mess. Mclaggen whimpered as he broke out into boils. Snape spat at the two others," Take him to the hostable wing. A point taken from Gryffindor for not following directions." 

Rose bit back a chuckle as the Mclaggen's two goons helped him out of the classroom but thought to her self," That's what he gets for trying to use Harry." 

After they had completed the assignment and got it graded. Rose, Hermoine, Pansy, Harry, Draco, and Ron all getting E's or O's (in the girls' case) Snape let out the class. 

"Mis Griffens, Mr Potter stay behind I would like to talk to you two," Snape command the two. Draco looked at his godfather then to Harry warily but left. Once he was gone Snape said," As I am Sure Mis Griffens already knows... I want you two to stay as far away from the headmaster as you can. Mis Griffens if you could tell your twin that as well it would be helpful on my part though I am sure Professor Flitwick has already told him it would still be nice to have that reminder. Ecxplay you Potter. Oh and Potter..." 

Snape took a breath looking into the son of his ex-lover and said," You have your mothers eyes. Same shade." 

Rose smiled at the bat of the donguns and pulled the bewildered child out from the classroom.   


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days went by without any problem. On Friday morning Rose and Harry who both who were both prone to waking up early to read, study or read the notice board, smiled and squealed or shreaked in Rose's case when the saw the notice reading, " Flying lessons would be starting on next Thursday- all Frist Years will be learning together." 

"Man... I wish I could enjoy flying like you and Uncle Sirus do, Harry," Rose sighed as she watched a small merperson swim by longingly. She was just glad that flying wasn't the only way of travel.

"right your Acrophobia. Uncle Remus told me about it. I hope you'll be excused for it," Harry told her. Rose smiled as the rest of the first years came out of bed silently hoping for the same thing.  

* * *

 

The next Thursday as the First years lined up into lines on the Quidditch pitch Rose stepped away from the brooms in hopes that Madam Houch knew about her phobia. As it turned out she didn't.

"Griffens Step up to your broom," Houch told her. Clinching her teeth and forcing down a gulp and a panic attack she did so. Both Harry, and Bku notice how her magic tensed and had to force them selfs not to respond. None noticed the jinx that was placed on Rose's broom. While everyone was able to get their broom into their hands, be it by some help for some, when they mounted the whistle barely blew when without kicking off Rose broom lifted into the air. Rose squeaked and clutched the broom as it tried to buck her off. It was twenty feet in the air when she yelped and fell.        

Harry, Bku, and Nataline all gasped the former two accidentally casting coushing charms around the area where she fell. They didn't work as well as a properly cast on would have as Rose's Left arm had cracked abit. Silent with shock Rose stared blankly before launching into a panic attack. 

"Rose!" All ten of the other New Muraders shouted as they rushed forward. Harry, Bku, and Nataline reaching her first. Harry and Bku looked at each other with scared expressions while Nataline held Rose's hands and calmly said," breath, breath, breath mei sodalis. Breath You're safe, You're on the ground. Shush mei sodalis."

Only Draco, Harry, Bku, and Blaise knew what she had said but only three of those four knew what it meant. It seemed to have the calming reaction on Rose that it was intended for, as she did breath before Madame Houch came up. 

"Mis, Butyrumager would you take Mis Griffens to the Hospital wing with me. It seems that she should have been excused from this class. My mistake," The Older witch told them. She then turned to the rest of the first years and said," None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.'"  

* * *

As soon as Madam Pomfrey saw the whimpering and panic-stricken form off Rose she sent a letter to four people. Minerva, Severus Snape, and Remus and Sirus. Nataline helped bring Rose to one of the hospital beds and sat next to her while Madam Houch explained what happened.

"Really? If you had came to me when you saw he step away from the brooms this wouldn't have happened. I have all the students medical recorders, which list it there are any phobia's which might interfere with certain lessons. Honestly, if all teachers had your sensibility we wouldn't be open for as long as we have," Pomfrey told her as she banged Rose's arm. "There, good as it will be for about three to six months. Your not left handed by any chance are you?" She asked her patient. 

Since Rose was still on the edge of a panic attack Nataline answered for her, "Unfortunately she is, Madam Pomfrey." 

Before Madam Pomfrey could say anything, Remus, Sirus, Lokie the snake, and Both Snape and Minerva came bursting into the room. 

" _Rosssse! youssss okssss?"_ The runespoor hissed as he slithered onto his master's lap. Snape sighed and said," Only an Emrys would have a snake for a fimailar."

"Rose...We were so worried when we got the letter...." Sirus started before he noticed the far-off look in her eyes.

"It was flying lesson, wasn't it?" Remus asked Nataline. The girl nodded before asking," May I leave... Everyone's going to be wanting to know what happened..."

Madame Houch nodded and said," yes. And I'll come with you."

"I am guessing that this has something to do with Albus?" Minerva asked.

" I am afraid the permissions for a student to be excused from a lesson such as Flying can only be granted by the headmaster. But since he obviously doesn't care about Mis Griffen's safety that duty is now held by the Deputy Headmistress and the student's head of House."

"It's granted... On both our parts. Honestly, I was tempted to hold her after class today Myself," Minerva told the group. Rose shook her head slightly and said," I am glad you didn't Professor. Because now we have something else on Dumbadoor."

"Rose! Manners..." Remus chastise her but he smiled slightly for the reaction. 

"He is though... he is dumb and Ingonett... I bet every chocolate card I have that he believes Harry to be a Horcrux."

Snape, Minerva and Sirus looked at the first year in shock while Remus said," I know... and your right he douses. While I know for a fact he is wrong, we can't do much about it."   


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Rose was out of the hospital Draco, Harry, and Ron all came up to her with beaming smiles and all shouting something. They dragged her down to the great hall for lunch and Draco told her," You should have seen him. After Madam Houch came back with Nataline she let us do a small game of catch with golf balls. I threw mine all they way past the hoops and it was heading in the stands when Harry dived and caught it, He skidded across the stands before lifting off and coming back. Madame Houch said that not even Charlie Weasley or Harry's father could have pulled that off!"

Rose smiled and cried out," Fates yarn, Harry! That's amazing." 

"It wasn't that great... I bet My Father and Sirus did loads of stunts like that," Harry insisted. Rose just rolled her eyes as she dished up some roast beef and peas. Ron had ready stuffed his face full and Hermoine and Pansy just shook their heads. After lunch was D.A.D.A, Potions then Transfiguration with the Gryffindors.

* * *

23 days later Rose was found wondering the halls near the Headmasters Office per what the note she got on the first day of School. She felt a presence behind her and before she could defend her self she blacked out. When she opened her eyes next she was in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Rose knew where she was and panicked when she felt the similar yet extremely different magical ara. 

"Werewolf..." She muttered to her self as she turned around to see a wolf-like creature with black fur and red eyes. She stood still as the beast set to attack her. With a slash from the beast's claws and bite to her side, she howled in pain as she started to shift to her animugs form. Too late as it was. The combined magic of the veela, werewolf, and animagus form coursed through her. 

In the castle, two first years jumped awake. Nataline rushed from her bed in the Hufflepuff common room and banged on her prefect's door. Wanda Martine looked at the younger Hufflepuff and brought her to Professor Spout. In the Ravenclaw common room, Bku had awoken A portrait of Rowena who told Professor Flitwick. Each telling their head of houses something about a student, a wolf and the forest. Each Professor brought their concerns to Dumbledor who said it was just a nightmare. But Bku knew better and rushed off dragging Nataline with him to the dungeons and to Professor's Snape's office. 

"Professor! Professor! Please open up!" Bku pounded on the door to Professor's Snape's champers and as The doungen bat himself opened the door, Bku then said," My sister's in danger! I feel it. You have to help her. Please, Professor?" 

"She has been missing since dinner. I'll send word to Scamander, Barebone, McGonagle as well as Hagrid. I shall also send a letter to Remus and Sirus as this needs to be brought to their attention," Snape said as he gave the other Slytherin heir a biscuit and gave the Butyrumager heir some tea, remembering his mother's lessons on pure-blood manners, and normale manners when She could teach him. Snape cast a Patronus and sent the doe to Minerva, Newt, Hagrid and Credence as He wrote the letter to Remus and Sirus. 

* * *

   Newt, Harid, and Credence where talking about the lessons the Magizolgist had planned, well Hagrid and Newt where while Credence was being taught by Professor Burbage, Professor Sinistra, and Professor Babbling. Newt and Credence had organized with most of the staff a system of tourters for Credence two months before school had started and they have been helping him for a months before school had started. The schedule was set up so at least three professors would be helping the Obscurus. The teachers and staff that helped were Professor Bines, Minerva, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, Houch, Professor Vector, Professor Burbage, Professor Sinistra, Professor Babbling, and of course Newt himself. Credence wanted to learn as much as he could about the magical world. Anyways as Newt and Hagrid talked and Credence learned a silver doe danced across the grounds to the Gamekeepers hut where they all were they stopped. Credence stared at the doe as it spoke," Scamander, Barebone, Hagrid, I am afraid that Mis Griffens is in the forest and as you three are the most knowledgeable of the creatures and beasts in the forest it is my hope you could find her. Sincerely Professor Severus Snape."

"Newt?" Credence asked as the doe ran off. Newt sighed as he, Hagrid and Credence walked into the forest but told Credence," that was a patronus. A shield charm that we also use as a quick comuction spell in important or dangerous situations much like this one." 

An hour later they had split up Hagrid going east and Newt and Credence going west. Both males were quite as they walked. It wasn't too long until the beating of hoofs could be heard. Both men looked towards the sound to see a centaur. Said centaur had a body in his arms, and looking at Newt smiled," Scamader... it has been a while since you could be found in the Forest."

"Firenze... It has been," Newt said. Just after he said that the body in the centaur's arms groaned and mumbled," Newt? Credence?" 

"It seems that this young witch knows you two. Found her over by the dens, not sure why she was there though," Firenze told the two as the started towards the school. Newt looked at the form in his arms to see the somewhat broken form of Rose. sighing he answered," that is something I am sure most everyone would like to know as well. She's been missing since dinner. It's really only because of her twin and a friend that we started looking in the Forest. If you don't mind my asking, What were you doing near the dens?" 

"Something or Someone has been killing Unicorns. The herd has been a bit put off by it all but most refuse to do anything about it. Fortunately, the stars have been in my favour lately. In fact, they told me to check the dens," Firenze in response. Credence looked at the centaur and asked," the stars?"

Newt smiled softly as Firenze told the younger man," The stars. I find that they are very helpful in leading my path through life. Though if I was smarter at my younger age I would have pay attention when they foretold of an aperateion like the one that brought you and Newt to this time.  Unfortunately, I wasn't as smart as I am now." 

They walked in silence as they came to the edge of the forest were Snape, Hagrid, and Minerva stood with Madame Pomfrey. 

"Well, this where I leave you all. Do take care of this one Newt. The stars care about her in a way that I haven't seen in my lifetime," Firenze said as he handed Rose to Hagrid then dashed away. 

* * *

The next morning when Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy woke up to find that their friend was missing still Harry ran to Snape's Office followed by the rest of the Slytherin Muraders. He made it to he potions classroom when he felt the magical auras of Nataline and Bku. Busting in the Office they found them talking professor Snape.

"Really Potter? Well, I suppose it's a good thing your all here. Concerning your hardly ever apart. I have something I must tell you and You must promise to not tell a single soul outside of this room," Snape iploued the first years.

"What about Vincent and Greg?" Nataline asked. The potions master sighed and said," expect them." 

   

     


	9. Chapter 9

Harry didn't know whether to cry, worry, or be amazed by what had happened to Rose. Bku kept saying that there hadn't been any cases of something like this where the victim survived at all not to say this long. The einter day the spent in shifts at Rose's bedside with Sirus and Remus. Both Harry and Bku could feel the change in Rose's magic but it wasn't dimming as what happens when one is drained of their magic or dying. If anything if felt stronger. Kreacher would pop in every so often to check on them and kept on saying something about a dumb door as he helped Madame Pomfrey clean up her wounds. This went on for the einter day, Then a week before Rose even started to wake up. 

* * *

"It's been a week. A week. She hasn't shown any signs of dying yet she hasn't gotten better If she doesn't show any signs of weakening I am going to have to send her to St Mungo's and they're going to want to know how this happened. I for one would like to know that as well," Pomfrey told Remus and Sirus. Lokie the snake had curled up around the young witch but hadn't moved since. The familiar was trying to help as much as it could but it wasn't that much.

The werewolf turned to the young heir and sighed," I wish we knew what happened to cause this." 

Sirus nodded as he watched her breath steadily. The hospital wings doors slammed open to show the panting form of Bku holding a piece of parchment. 

"Madam Promphy, Sirus, Remus. I remembered something," the boy told the three others as he handed the letter then was delivered to Rose on the first day of school. Each adult looked at it and Madame Promphy gasped as she read the letter.

"The penmanship is the same as Albus. But how did she end up in the forest form the hall?" She asked no one in particular.

"Tell..teleportation spell," a small voice spoke out the group turned to see Rose smiling weakly as she sat up. Madam Promphy rushed over and checked her vitals as the girl told what happened. She was let out a few days later but unfortunately without any solid proof of the crime nothing could be done against the headmaster.

* * *

 "Harry I am fine... Besides I doubt Uncle Moony and Uncle Pads would let me out of their sight if I wasn't," Rose scolded the older boy as they ate. Rose had gotten out of the hospital wing weeks ago but the new Marauders wouldn't let her alone for a second. While she was in the hospital wing the group had extended by four. Fred and George Weasley who were the first Gryffindor's to enter the group. Cedric Digory from Hufflepuff and lastly Neveil Longbottom also from Griffendor. It was Halloween and they were all talking different things at the Slytherin table. Much to the displeasure of Dumbledore. 

As the live bats flapped through the hall Professor Quirrell burst through the hall's doors screeching," TOLL... IN THE DUNGEONS.... though you ought to know." 

He collapsed onto the ground and the Hall burst into a panic. Expasualy the Slytherin table. Rose, Harry and Bku shared a look of fear while Hermoine, Pansy, Ron, and Draco shared a worried look, all while the rest of the Great Hall panicked. Dumbledore put his wand to his voice box and used  the Sonorus spell then said," Silence!" 

The hall all when quite with fear as Professor Dumbledore continued to speak," Prefects will lead their house to their common rooms while the teachers will follow me to the dungeons." 

Draco yelped," The Slytherin common room is in the Dungeons!" 

Newt came up to Flint, as Snape headed out the side door, and told him," Take the Slytherins to the basement levels and give this to Truman. Now Flint." 

Rather be friendly to someone Flint thought beneath him than face the wrath of the teacher of Care of Magical Creatures he did as he was told. As the first years followed their prefects down to the Hufflepuff common room Harry, Rose, Ron and Draco noticed that Hermonie was missing.

"Harry! Hermonie... She was here when we left the hall," Rose whispered to him. Harry nodded as Pansy muttered," She was, wasn't she. I..." 

"Did you feel that?" Rose asked Harry right then. Harry nodded," That prickling feeling kind like needles yet not, a dark ara?"

"yeah... almost as if there's someone else in this hallway," Rose muttered then her eyes widened as she said," The girls' lavatory! Come on!" 

She grabbed Harry's, Ron's, and Draco's hands and dashed in the opposite direction as the basements and towards the first-floor corridor lavatories. Rose and Harry used their mage senses to find the bathroom and when they got there they both stopped. 

"T...Toll. That's not good... at all. Mia in there too. As well as," Harry said as he gulped," a couple older students."

"That's not good," Draco said he and Ron caught up to them. The other three nodded in reply. The burst through the door to find Hermonie tied up with ropes with the words "Mudbloods don't belong in Slytherin or Hogwarts"

The troll was Ready to swing his club at the scared girl. Rose sceached getting the trolls attion from Hermonie, while Ron tried untieing her.

"Oy bug face!" Rose Shouted as she thouwed a pice of rubble at it. Harry grabbed a pipe and through it at it's head wihle Draco mubled,"Windirdium Leviousa." 

The Troll's club was lifted from it's arm and flung at his head. Ron had Hermonie out of the bathroom as it fell. Not even a minute later Proffosors Snape, McGonagall, Qurill, and Newt came into the Room followed by Pansy and Natialine.

" Are you all alright?" Minerva asked the four first years.

"What happend here?" Newt asked them sitting down next to Hermoine and Ron. Snape looked at Rose and Harry as they explained what had happened, Natialine doble checking Rose for any wounds. Draco, Harry and Rose noticed the Qurill was figeting more so then normal. 

Snape spoke first after the story was told," That was varry brave of all of you. To take on a Mountain toll at this age is lucky. Five points to each of you for that. But for not telling an adult or Prefect minse twelve. Now of to you Domitoties all of you." 

"Yes Professor," The six of them said as they headed down to the donugens.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was quidditch practice. Harry and Draco and had dragged the rest of the group out to the quidditch pitch. Rose, Natialine, Hermonie, and Pansy almost begrudgingly. While the rest was estaict. 

While Harry practice the others talked. From classes to holiday plans, to recalling the story of the night before to those who weren't there. It was almost breakfast when Natialine told the Group," Any parents are hosting our annual Christmas ball at our Manor and the wanted me to invite my friends and their families. Any of you want to come?" 

"Ohhhhhhh! Is Twinkle going to be baking her Christmas fudge? It has to be some of the best fudge in England," Rose exclaimed.

"Of course," the other Veela replied. Ron mumbled," unfortunately My mum always hosts a Weasley Family rerion on Christmas... Well unless they decided to visit my older brother in Romania."

"That's right your brother Charlie works with dragons. I heard from Fred he was Gryffindor's star seeker when he went here," Bku commented. Ron grunted and replied, "yeah... And Bill was Head Boy." 

Rose chuckled, "So was Harry's dad. According to uncle Remmy and Uncle Sirius." 

Natialine then asked," What about the rest of you?"

"You know me and Harry will come. We always do. Besides Kreacher keeps sending me letters about how Uncle Sirius won't stop blasting Christmas music. Honestly, he's a bit too excited for it this year," Rose replied as Harry arrived by the group broom in hand. Harry asked," talking about Christmas already Rose?"

Rose shoved the seven mouths older boy and said," The Butyrumagerm Christmas Ball, Harry!" 

"How could I forget," Harry gasped. The others only shook there head. Draco took this time to say," Mother told me that there was an invitation sent to the Manor last night. Apparently, we were on the guest list."

Natialine nodded," we have also sent one to you all. I don't think your family has ever come," Natialine told him.

Draco nodded sadly before stating," Father said we could go this year though." 

Pansy smiled sadly as she said," My parents and I are going to Pairs for Christmas." 

"That's amazing. Unfortunately, my family is spending the holidays at my grandparents' place," Hermoine told the them

"How is that unfortunate?" Harry asked.

Hermione huffed, twirled here hair then said," Because they're racist. My father's side is caussan, and his parents are the most racist people I have ever met."

Harry nodded in understanding, while the others gaped at the statement. 

 

* * *

 

   As the weekend came up many of the New Marauders had made a poster to hold up at Harry's first game. At breakfast the Saturday the group sat the Hufflepuff table since It was neutral ground. 

"No hard feelings if one of us win right, Harry?" George asked the younger boy. Harry smiled the twins and said," none. As long as you don't knock me off my broom." 

Rose shook her head as she ate her eggs and sausage. Natialine, Greg and Vincent talked with Cedric about the next Quidditch game which was Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw. Bku and Blaise was helping Neville with his potions essay, which was Monday due, all while debating the proper care of a wand tree. Hermonie and Pansy were talking about the nights before astronomy class. All awhile Harry, Draco, Fred and George discussed different scenarios. Little did any of the group know two professors were coming up different plans. 

* * *

 

The three quidditch players walked out to the quidditch pitch. Only a few minutes later the rest of the school plus the few parents that decided to come following. As Rose sat down she felt the familiar feeling of Remus, Sirius, and Kreacher's magic. 

"Uncle Pads! Uncle Moony! Kreacher's you guys made it!" Rose shoved as Hermonie, Pansy, and Natialine helped Cedric hold up the poster. Remus looked at the green and silver snake chasing the gold and red lion with the background of a quidditch pitch. Rose smiled at the two and Sirius said," it's strange rooting for the other team but I don't think we ever had such talented fans."

Nataline, Rose, Blaise and Neville beamed at the two adults. Soon after Newt and Credence showed up. Newt eyed the poster and smiled," That's a piece of art there." 

The four artists blushed as the whistle blew.  The Slytherins where off to a rough start as The Gryffendors scored the first ten points. Harry had cought sign of the snitch once and so did The Gryffendor seeker. It was neck in neck for a while untill Harry's broom started bucking back and forth. 

"By the fates Harry's broom's going haywire," Bku gasped as he watched with his benociolers. Sirius, Remus, Newt, Creadence paled as they head off towards where Madame Hooch was on the field. Both teams were trying to catch the youngest player in the field. Rose snatched the binoculars from her twin and looked down from where Harry's broom was. Looking in this direction she saw Snape mubleing and when she foucused her mage sense she felt the feeling of a cousion spell, an levatation spell and counter-curse. Expanding her senes she picked up the curse and a dark Ara srounding Proffosor Qurill.

"T...Tom?" Rose squeaked as she handed the binoculars back to Bku and dashed towards the proffosor. As she came clouser to Qurill she slowered down she walked clouser to him and bumped him as she came up to him then sprinted towards Snape to tell him of her suspiciouns.

Meanwhile on the field Harry got back on his broom and Fred called for a for a time-out, much to the waith of Oliver Wood, the relief to Newt, Credence, Hagrid, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Snape and most of the school, a sycrnized sigh from all of the New Murarders, and glad hug from the every worrying Kreacher. 

Draco, Rose, Ron, Bku, and Kreacher rushed off to the field and the house elf gave the boy a hug as he doubled checked Harry for any wounds or injurys.

"He practically worried himself to the death when you almost fell from you broom," Bku told Harry as he looked his twin. Rose frowned as she hissed out in parseltoung," It'ssss wasss Qurillsss. I amsssss goingssss tosss keepsss my ssssenesss outsss." 

"Youssss sssssuresss?" Harry hissed back. Rose nodded as The adults ushered the kids off the field. Snape who had the same supsions before Rose told him what had happend also kept an eye on Qurill when the game had started up again. Newt, McGonagall, Sirius, and Remus all put a anti-cruse spell on to Harry's broom when Snape told them of the curse, and Harry told them of the feeling he got when the broom started bucking. 

The rest of the game when on as a normal quidditch game should with Harry catching the snitch when the Slytherins had scored five more points making the final scoure 40 to 200 Slytherin, earning Slytherin 200 house points and the lead in the house cup. 

 


	11. Not a update: a little note for the next Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have probably noticed that the story lossely resembles the Books. There is a reason for this. You might have also noticed that I have a Co-author now as well. Silkstream246 is Bku in real-life. No we aren't related in real-life but we might as well be. Silkstream has agreed to helping me out with the editing of this Series. Deppending on how that gose he might end up helping me on my other ones. Thank you all for the kodos, subscriptions, shares, and Reads. 
> 
> \- Moondust_Yikisoul

A little note on some of the Characters I wanted to do just to clear up some confusion that might have acquired. First off I do not own Harry Potter, the plot, or any elements originally done by others. I did a credited part in the first book of this Series so visit that to see where I got some of these Ideas. Next, I want to say that some of the Characters are a bit OCC and that is done on purposes. Now on to the character notes.

  1. Rose being both a Werewolf, animagus ends up figuring out things that only Snape knows in the books and has a connection to the gods. She is also an Heir to two powerful Families. She is also a Veela, a bitten Werewolf and an Animagus. Even though she is only a first year. So let me clarify something about that. Because of being a born with Veela blood when she was bitten the werewolf DNA, magic, and curse that was injected into her veins when she was bitten fought the Veela part of her. This is why she was in the hospital wing for soo long. Once the two magical DNA finally stopped fighting and combined it allowed her more control over the wolf side. On top of that, her animagus magic gives her a more wolf-like form on the full moon, as well as the ability to transform whenever. She does not have full control over the transformations like a werewolf from Teen Wolf might and she won't ever. This makes her an oddity and a Magical rarity. 
  2. The Twins odd connection: while this isn't seen as much it still should be addressed. The first contact I gave of this was more of a gloss over in the first book where I gave you the dreams that Rose was had about Bku, then how they knew each other right away when they met. The next example of this is when Rose is bitten and Bku feels it. My reason for this strange connection is that fraternal Twins with Veela blood in their vains has this almost mind reading ability with the other twin. That about it
  3. The star thing in the first book: In my opinion, the Veelas are much like the centaurs in that they use the stars in their culture. But instead of prophecies and divination they use as a way to know one's mate. In the cases of Rose and Natialine, the Dove and the Wolf constellation. Or Draco and Harry finding patterns that remind them of each other.
  4. Werewolf instincts: While it is briefly mentioned in Prisoner of Azkaban, I want to add a few things to it. Werewolves have similar instincts to normal wolves. This includes pack dynamics, mates, and the Alpha, Beta, Delta, and Omega titles. For some werewolves, such as Remus, their pack can include, Animagi no matter the form they take, wizards that they trust, Mates, and/or any child that has a strong relationship to the human side of the werewolf or one of its pack members. In Remus's case, this includes James, Sirius, Peter, and later on Lilly and Harry, and even later on Newt and Credence. This also included Rose even before Remus found out she was an animagus. While the titles are harder to describe in this type of pack it depends on how the wolf side of the Werewolf feels about the members of the pack. Take Remus for example. Remus though in human form doesn't show it much, he is the Alpha of his pack. During his school years, James and Sirius were betas, Lilly was a Delta, and Peter the omega. But after the events of the First book in this series, it went Sirius and Harry as Betas, Newt and Credence as Deltas, and Rose as the omega. In the case of werewolf mates, it's normally a member of a werewolf's pack that the human side of the werewolf finds attractive and the wolf side agrees would be a perfect mate. Packs can change depending on circumstances but normally don't.               



That's about it for now.


	12. Chapter 11

During the next month, things were quiet, well up until the night of the Full moon. Since Rose had a little bit of control, Professor Dumbledore had let her use an empty classroom near the third-floor corridor. Reither because he knew that Remus and Sirius knew he was the cause of her being bit, or for another reason entirely none knew but Rose, Remus, Natialine, and Bku were all thankful for the decision.

Madam Profery, Newt, and Snape had made the empty classroom to resemble a small dent and look like a makeshift forest. On top of that, there was a safe area for a few others that was impossible to enter unless one was in a human form, on top of that there was detector spell in place so that any werewolf form was kicked out of the area. While this was the second full moon that Rose had experienced (the first one being the day before Halloween) it would be the first one that anyone besides Newt and Snape had been allowed to accompany her to the room and spend the night with her. Since Rose had more wolf-like instincts, form and behaviour than a normal werewolf would have on a full moon because of her DNA, she needed to have at least someone that was in her pack near her all night. Since Remus had concerted her, Bku, Natialine, Harry, Newt, and Credence a part of his, she did as well. Those four were the only ones that were allowed to be in the room beside Snape and Madame Profery, those two for medical and safety reasons. 

Snape escorted her to the empty classroom as night fell, making every sense, including her mage senses, heighten Rose felt the tug of another canine that she recognized from the last full moon. Safely inside the classroom, she dashed over to the den as she let the wolf take control. Snape ushered Newt, Bku and Natialine into the safe area as the howl of the wolf rang throughout the third floor. A whimper followed as the blue eyes of Batpaw shone from the dark cave. Nataline gasped at the familiar colour as the whimper grew a little louder. Newt was the first to speak using a calm yet motherly tone that he might use on one of his creatures and coaxed to Rose," Come on out, no one is going to hurt you."

There was a small yelp came from the den and Newt repeated," No one is going to hurt you." 

A greyish white snout poked from the darkness, slowly followed by the greyish white fluffy front paws of a massive wolf. As the rest of the wolf's front legs appeared a small patch of a darker shade of grey was visible in the rough shape of a bat. Bku smiled softly as the rest of the wolf appeared. The wolf looked at the group and yelped happily at the sight and bound over to the safe area. Not expecting this reaction Snape pulled out his wand, and at the sight of this act, the wolf stopped dead in its tracks. It whimpered softly and whined until it realized who had done the act and what it meant. Head clearing the wolf bowed her's head in submission a bit of humanity shining in her eyes.

  "It's ok Paws... It's ok..." Newt comforted as stepped out from the safe area. A soft whine answered the man. Resting his hand on her snout the magizoologist calmly soothed the omega wolf. Reassured by the physical contact of one of her packmates Paws leaned into the touch all the while keeping an eye on Nataline. 

* * *

Later in the night after Snape had deemed it safe for the younger wizards, Paws had sunk down beside Nataline letting the girl brush her fingers through the fluffy fur of the wolf. Preening with each feeling the werewolf fell asleep a little past ten thirty. Soon being followed by the rest. 

* * *

   _Paws woke up to see a familiar scene. A field of lilies and roses, A women standing there smiling at the wolf. She bent down and petted Paw's head as she spoke," Rose Griffens, It has been roughly three years since I last spoke to you like this. I am afraid that Albus is more manipulative then we predicted.  You mustn't let young Harry out of you sights these upcoming weeks. Put someone you trust with him at all times. I must leave you now. Remember this young heir."_

When Paws woke up the smell of the other canine was stronger. Carefully giving up control the wolf shifted into a more human form.  Rose felt the fur fall from her skin and slowly place a pillow underneath Nataline's head and left the room careful not to make a sound. She followed the feeling all the way to the end of the forbidden corridor to find a locked door. A whimpering sound came from behind it. With a mutter of "Alohomora," the door opened and Rose was face to face with aCerberus **.** smiling to herself she bent down and petted the great beast and whispered to him," your just a puppy, aren't you. What's a pup like you doing here in a place like this umm?" 

The pup woofed as she transformed it to her animagus form. The puppy used one head to lick the wolf that had appeared and started to talk to the young witch in caininein, the language of dogs, (otherwise known as wolfneise, or Wolftoung. A language that only dogs, werewolves, dog animagi, wolves, and other members of the canine family know. No human or wizard can learn it unless they are an animugs or worship Fenir the wolf god of the ancient Norse)"Half-giant Master told me to stand guard of a package for Mean Master. Man with bandana around his head keeps trying to enter and steal package. Snakey Master comes and gives me treats when he comes to cheek. Once Snakey Master caught Man with bandana around his head trying to enter door under my foot. Snakey Master gave me a big treat for stopping Man with bandana around his head."

Rose yelped in questioning," douse Snakey Master smell of brewed herbs and ink?" 

"Yes!" Was the Cerberus reply. Rose smiled in a wolfish way softly as she asked, "And Mean Master is really old and has long hair and a long beard?"

Again the answer was yes. Rose then inquired," and Man with bandana around his head smells funny? almost like garlic but not quite?" 

The pup yelped with all three heads in reply. The animagus then barked," what is your name Pup?"

"Half-giant Master calls me Fluffy were as Snakey Master calls me Custos. Mean Master calls me Runt and Man with bandana around his head calls me Annoying giant freak," The pup responded. Knowing that custos meant guard in latin Rose smiled as she addressed the canine," Which of the first two do you prefer?"

"Ether one..." He barked to her. She barked back," Then I Batpaw Rose Griffens, Omega of the Luipen Werewolf pack hear by dub you Sir Fluffy Custos the Guard of all canine's in the Hogwarts grounds."

 All of Fluffy's heads howled happily which was heard all throughout the corridor. A minute later Snape and Newt came running into the room, both wearing worried faces. Snape looked at the scene with a look of confusion whereas Newt had one of pure curiosity. With a look full of questions, he suggested," Rose? can you transform back yet? if so can you please do so?" 

Huffing as she did so Rose shifted back into her human form. Wrapping the fur bathrobe around her when she was fully human, just now realising the cold of the castle.

"How did you get in here anyways Mis Griffens?" Snape asked her. She sighed and said," The door isn't that well-locked professor. It only needed a simple Alohomora to unlock the door." 

Snape nodded as he ushered her out of the room. She waved to Fluffy as the door closed then voiced," Professor?"

"Yes, Mis Griffens?" Snape asked. Rose sighed as she asked," What is the cerberus guarding?"

"That I am afraid, I can't tell you. That is strictly between the staff and Mr Flamel," Snape said. Rose frowned and let her mage senses search for something that matched the feeling of impotility magic but found nothing. 

After picking up the other two kids the two adults lead them down to the Great Hall.   

               


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I can't find a place on the Hogwarts grounds where any year and any house besides the RoR, the Forest, or the Chamber can hang out I created one.

Harry noticed as soon as he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast that Rose had her eyes on him. While the other ate and chattered at the Ravenclaw table she was watching him with a worried expression. Since it was Sunday and they didn't have any classes that day all of the new Muraders went to The Secret Study.  Since not many of the students knew about the Secret Study the New Murarders had chosen this place as a hangout. Rose had started to tell the group of the nights before's adventures and had gotten to the part about Fluffy when Draco pulled out a newspaper from one of the desks. He asked," You said that the Cerebus had told you it was guarding a package?"

"Yes,"

"Look at this," the young Malfoy said as he placed the paper on the coffee table.

_ "Gringotts Break-in Latest" _

_ Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts in July 31st. Widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insist that nothing was taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. Sources report that the goblins refuse to tell what was in the vault. Bill Weasley a Gringotts curse-breaker said in response to this," What was in that vault was either dangerous, valuable or both and is not any one's business to know about. Unless they are the owner of that vault or a trustee. Since you are neither you have no right to know." _

_ The aroua's department has asked the owner of said vault, none other the famous Alchemist Nicolas Famel if he knew who would want his property but he refused to answer. _

 

 "Isn't that your guys' brother?" Bku asked the Weasleys.

"Bill? Yeah... Though he won't tell us anything about his job," Fred replied. Rose shook her head and said," so you think that what was the targeted object is here in Hogwarts?" 

Draco nodded as he placed the paper back in the pile. Pansy commented," Why? It doesn't make sense. What can a school hold that Gringotts can't?" 

"Uncle Remus once said that Hogwarts one of the most magically fortified places in Great Brittain," Harry explained. The rest nodded.

* * *

 One morning in mid-December The Hogwarts grounds had been covered in snow. The black lake had frozen over and that had given the Slytherin common room a wintery glow. the entire house had decorated a tree next to the window while the Slytherin first years hung up tinsel, mistletoe, and holly wreaths around the dorms and Common room. Rose had begged Snape to allow her to paint a winter scene on the windows and was granted permission. 

Snape had also made sure that each member of his house had a heating charm placed on their robes and gave Rose and Harry helpful tips on staying warm in the corridors and classes. It was that lovely afternoon in a potions class with the Gryffindors that while they were brewing a curing potion that an owl swooped down into the classroom drooped a letter on Ron's lap and flew off. Ron tucked the letter into his bag as he continued to work with Draco and Harry. Soon after the bell rung, the group left for their last two classes of the day the saw Hagrid bring in twelve Christmas trees into the Great Hall.

During History of magic, Ron whispered to Nataline," Is that invitation still avabile?" 

"Yes, it is. Parent's deiced on going to Romania then?" 

Rose looked at Ron and said," Want to see if you and the Twins can stay with us? The gods know we have more rooms than we could ever need." 

Lokies, who had wrapped himself around Rose's neck all day hissed at his master," Firess hairsss and missschiefss Twssinsss are goodsss to havess overss."

"what did he say?" 

"That you and the twin are good to have over." 

Ron smiled and said," I'll ask,"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts's Secret Study Libary: The Secret Study Hall  
> On the fourth-floor corridor's walls, there is a painting of a group of schoolers in front of a bookcase. If you ask the schoolers for the fourth book from the left a schooler will pull it down, swing the painting open revelling the room.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas chapter! part 1

After History of magic, Rose sent a letter to Remus and Sirius and got a response the next day. Rose opened the letter and read

_Dear Rose,_

_It would be lovely to have Ron and the twins over the holidays break._

_Remus._

 

Rose handed the letter to Ron at Breakfast were they sat at the Gryffindor table. The train would be picking up the students not staying at Hogwarts for the break the next day. Ron passed it to the twins after he read it and smiled as he finished eating and headed back to the doungens to pack, while the twins went and packed in the Gryffindor common room. 

* * *

 

The next morning The Group board the train along with Newt and Credence, who had instead on riding the train this time around. Natialine, Rose, and Draco talked about the Outfits that they planned on wearing to the Ball, While Bku, Blaise, and Credence talked about their favourite Spells that they had learned so far. Harry, Ron, and the Twins talked about the spectations they had and Newt, Hermonie, Pansy, and Cedric talked about the different types of Creatures. About around noon, the trolly came and Newt asked for," Could I have 19 chocolate frogs, one box of fiery-Os, a liquorish wand, four Box's of Berty Botts, four coldurn cakes, nine pumpkin pasties, and 19 bottles of Pumpkin juice." 

"Anything else?" The Tolly lady asked.

Natialine asked,"  two packs Drooble's Blowing Gum please." 

With a wave of her wand, the Trolly Lady gave each person a Pumpkin juice, a Chocolate Frog than gave Blaise the Fiery-Os, Newt the liquoish wand, one box to four of the kids, Four colduon cake to four of the kids and the nine Pumpkin pasties to the remaining kids and Credence. The gum was given to Natialine and she gave a pice to Rose. Has the ride continued Rose asked Bku," Do you remember what you had told us the first day of school? About that note in your common room?" 

"Yeah. I actually have it with me." 

"Can I see it?" 

Bku nodded and brought out the paper and gave it to Rose. Rose knew just from looking at the parchment that was in some sort of ruins. Lokies slithered down from his cage and hissed," Whatsss thatss?" 

Rose hissed back to the runespoor" Its anss Lettersss fromsss minesss and Bkusss Ansssastor." 

"What's doussse itsss sssaysss?" 

"Notsss sssuress," Rose replied. Harry looked at parchment said," It says, 'To the Emrys Twins,' but that's all I can make out. The rest seems to be in a form of Dragon tongue or ancheint parseltongue." 

"How did you read that?" Bku asked.

"More importantly How did Slalizare know about us?" Rose inquired. No one could answer that question. 

* * *

As they arrived at the station Newt and Credence Ment Lucius and Narssius. 

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy it's a pleasure to meet you," Newt said as he brought Draco up to them. Narcissus smiled at the two at their ability to keep up her cover. 

"Mr Scamander... It's a pleasure to meet you. Draco's letters talk non stop on how you have helped him in some of his classes including your own," Lussuis said. Newt smiled and said," Yes well your son is quite smart for his age. I heard that you and your family are coming to the Butyrumager ball?" 

"Yes... It seems that Athan is more determined than most give him credit for. Will we be seeing you there Mr Scamander?" 

"Yes. Myself and Credence always go. Now I must go. Good Bye Mr and Mrs Malfoy," Newt said as He ushered the rest of the children away. Hermoine met her parents outside of the platform while Blaise and Bku would be taken Grimaled Place than to the Zabini manor where Mr Macnair would pick up Bku.

* * *

As the Children arrived at Grimaled Place so did the Sirius and Remus. One from a shopping trip and the other form a job interview. Sirius put down the gifts he had bought and sighed. Rose and Bku's birthday was the next day and while they normally celebrated them together with a trip to Diagon Alley Walden was going to celebrate Bku's eleventh with him. Rose had told Bku that she would be fine and she was but that was before everything with the bite. Sirius and Remus had agreed that Butyrumagers and they had agreed to let them stay with them for the brake. Newt was sent a letter the day before the brake and Briar Butyrumager and agreed to let the Weasleys stay as well.    

 


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Chapter part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Butyrumager Estate: A rustic manor with a well-tended front garden and a beautiful back garden fenced in with a hedge in the back and a victorian ara stone fence in the front. The smell of Chamomile tea, lavender and roses in spring, Smells of Buttercups, clovers and rosemary in summer, Fall smells of Apple pie, caramel, and sage. While winter storybook of Pinewood, mint, peppermint, Holly, cinnamon and Christmas dinner. The Chattering of fairies pixies and wisps can be heard year round with the added sound of chiming ice crystals in the winter.

 

 

 

 

> Her is what the Butyrumanger estate looks like: 
> 
> Back Garden:

 

As Newt arrived at Grimaled place with the children Urelus Picked up Blaise and Bku and took them to the Zabia estate while Remus, Kreacher, and Sirus gave told Harry and Rose to go pack their Formal robes. Sirius gave the three Weasleys a set of Formal robes each and told them," We are staying with the Butetmegers for Christmas break." 

Ron and the Twins nodded. 

Menwile Rose was trying to figure Wich of her Formal Robes she should get. Lokies slithered around the closet putting in his input when she asked for it.

"What about thess Grrrreen onesss?" Lokies hissed as he wrapped around the closet's rack. Rose looked at then asked him," You thinkss it'ss notss to on this dotss?" 

"Notss atss allss," the ruinspoor hissed back. Rose looked at the forest green dress robe and said," Finess butss wess going to ussse thesss black and sssilverss cloke withisss the sssilverss ribbonsss."

The snake nodded as the young heir wrapped the dress and cloke in her dress box and carried it down the stairs. She meet Harry when she got to the second level if the house. Harry was trying to find dress robe that wasn't a completely black one so Rose walked into the room and found a nice jade green robe, a silver tie, and a Slytherin green cloke with silver seems and fasnings.

" Where did you find that one?" Harry asked as he put it in his robe box and carried it down. Rose smiled and said," it was in the back of your closet from the last ball you went to.

"Right... Draco's heir ceremony." 

"Come on Harry..." 

* * *

 {time skip brought you by the yule hollydays}

Once the group had made it to the Butyrumager estate Rose and Nataline started talking about the Christmas ball while Harry, Ron, and the Wesly twins talked about the latest brooms and such.

"Natil where are you taking me?" Rose asked as the younger brought her to the garden. The garden looked like one from a storybook, with the fairy and pixies chattering and such. Nataline gave a small box to the older veela and Rose asked," What is this for?"

"Your birthday present...go on open it," Nataline motioned. Smiling Rose opened the box to reveal a necklace with a silver dove and a green wolf on a pendant. the Wolf was curled up around the dove as in a howling form the pendant glowing in the form as the moon above the two. Rose smiled and hugged the other as she thanked her," It's beautiful Natil. Thank you" 

"You're welcome... Myself, Bku, Harry, Draco and Blaise have been working on it since you recovered from the bit. The pendant shows the moon's stages. Sirius and Remus helped with that charm," Nataline responded. Rose smiled as she asked," Could you help me put it on?" 

Nataline nodded as she took the necklace and strung the chain around Rose's neck. 

On Chrismas Eve, The Butyrumager ball was in full swing. The Malfoy's and a plethera of familys including the Zabinis had shown up and many were dancing in the ballroom. 

After the ball, Remus, Newt, Sirius and the other adults had tucked the childeren into there beds and followed them to sleep. an Hour or soo later Harry woke up feeling the chilling magic of something that didn't belong. He followed the feeling to an empty room where he found a mirror. He looked into the mirror and saw himself with Draco. They were danceing and smiling. They were older, possibly seventh years or a few years older. Two little boys were huddled next to them. One with Draco's blond hair the other with harry's unruly back. They were only three but they were smiling. A young backlist was wrapped around the black haired boy's shoulders as they laughed. Harry read the engravings around the mirror to read "erised straeh ruoy tub ecaf ruoy ton wohs i" 

"I show not your face but your hearts desire" Harry translated. He smiled and left the room heading back to bed. 

That morning Harry was woken up to Ron and Rose draging him from his bed and to the chistmas tree.  

Sirius, Remus, Newt, Credence, and The Butyrumagers were all sitting next to the tree. Natialine and Newt passed out the gifts. Harry had gotten a Nibius 2000 from Sirius, a series of Muggle fiction books from Remus, a copy of qudiudge through out the ages from Ron, two bags of Zango's items from the Weasleys twins, an broom care kit from Hermonie and Pansy, a poitions book from Snape, a box of homemade fugde from Draco, and Natialine gave him a new pair of Dragonhide gloves. Rose got two sets of poition books and ingredients, one from Snape and the other from Remus, two Norse mythology books from Natialine, an book on famous Slytherins from Bku, a wand holster from Hermonie, a sweater for Lokies from Newt and Credence, a book on femilerirs from the Twins and a box of various candies from Draco. And everyone including the adults got a homemade sweater from Miss Weasley. Harry's was green with a silver snitch flying around on it, Ron's was maron with a black R, Natialine had a yellow one with a badger on it, the twins ones were red with gold letter's on them, Rose had a green one with a silver snake that looked a lot like Lokie. Newt and Credence had matching ones each was blue with a little nuffler on it. 

After Breakfast Harry, the Weasleys, Rose, Remus, Newt, Sirius, and Credence headed back to Grimaled place. 

A few days latter the children were one their way back to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History: Right next to the Hackfall wood the Butyrumanger Manor has been the anstororal home of the Veela Monarchs. In the days of Queen Victoria, the manor hosted many balls and parties. It's calming atmosphere paired with the Fairy trees, Pixies Hoves, and Whisps bushes left the Butyrumagers to settle and grow in the estate.


	16. Chapter 15

When Harry got to the dorms there was a parlsele on his bed. He noticed the note on it and read it.

"Your father had left this in my possession before he died. It is rightfully yours. Use it well." 

Harry remember how Sirus use to go on about his father's invisability cloak and how no one could find it when they looked for it after that night. He put the cloak in his trunk and brought out the study scugedle that Bku, Hermoine, and Pansy had wrote up for the finals that we're comeing up in the next couple months. 

Between that, Quidditch, and Bku and Rose's quest to figure out how Slalizare knew about them none of the New Murarders had time to figure out what was being hidden under the school. After a few weeks Rose and Harry when to Snape's office. 

"Come in...Griffens, Potter, what brings my top students in to see me?" Snape asked 

Rose was the one to answer," it's about the upcoming quidditch match Professor. I am worried that Professor Quirle might try to kill Harry again." 

"And we were hoping you would refeer the match..." Harry finshed. 

"And what makes you sure I'll be able to?" Snape asked and Rose said," because Uncle Sirius said that in your seventh year you helped refree a match, and no one else could go toe to toe with James in a broom race." 

Snape nodded and said," I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Professor!" Rose said as she draged Harry off. Snape looked after the two and mumbled," dear Lilly he's so much like you..." 

In the veil Lilly Potter smiled at her old friend and muttered," Thouse two are much like you and I were Severus. Much like we were when we were young."

Meanwhile Hermoine came rushing into the Common room failing her arms," I found it!"

Pansy told her," calm down... What did you find?"

"What Custos is garding," Hermione replied. Later that day the new Murarders meet in the study room and Hermoine told them," It's the Pholsiphers stone."

"No wonder we could find it in recent discovery's... That thing is older then Dumbledore..." Bku replied. Harry nodded and then came to a conclusion,"could Voldolmort use the Stone to return?"

"Yes, he could. There are other ways but that would be the easiest," Rose shuddered and said,"I don't dare think of the other ways."

As the quidditch match drew clouser all the New Murarders from each house made sure that Harry always was with in arms length of one of them. To thouse outside their group it looked like a strange occuinse. To see Slytherin green and Griffendor's red mingled together in the hallway, or Hufflepuff third year helping out a Slytherin first year. Or Slytherin student with the other three houses. Dumbledore could be seen seething in the corridor's when ever he saw this while the other teachers while astunished found it quite nice. The ghosts could be heard talking to each other and saying," I remember when house unity was the normal. Way before Dumbledore ever stepped foot on the grounds." 

It seemed to Harry that Hogwarts had finally became a non houseist place. But the day of the match when Draco, Ron, Hermoine, Blasie, Rose, and Hermoine tryied to sit with Cedric in the Hufflepuff's they were sent off. Cedric when with them as well, Natialine, Greg, and Vincent. They tried the Ravenclaw and was sent off Bku following. They didn't dare try the Griffendor section and Neville was with them any way. They ended up in the Slytherins section with a lot of cross looks. 

Rose looked up at the teacher's stands and saw Dumbledore in them. She gulped and said," Dumb-a-door is here. We have to keep an eye out on him."

"Yeah..." Bku agreed.

Not even ten minutes in to the game Harry had caught the snitch. The entirey of the Slytherin section and most of the teacher section could be heard from Hogmade.

Later in the month Hermoine and Bku had fourced the entire group into studying. The teacher seemed to be thinking along the same lines as they piled so much homework over Easter break that Harry and Rose we're no longer the only ones up early.

They were in the library studying when Rose looked over to see Hagrid.

"Hagrid? What on Earth are you doing here?" She asked

"Shhhh... I'm just looking," he pointed out. Bku noticed he was hiding something from behind his back and said,"you know Madame Price always douse a counting of the books each night. She sometimes has the ravenclaws help out." 

"Listen, come an' seem me latter," Hagird said then ran off. Bku walked over to the section that he was in and mumbled," Dragons?"

"He's always wanted a dragon. I wonder..." Rose thought idlely

Draco pointed out," it is ileagle to keep a dragon though.." 

"Unless it's a femilier. It states as such in, 'Femilear's and laws about them'. I read it when I got Lokie," Rose said.

An Hour later, Rose, Ron, Draco, Harry, Bku, Natialine, and Blasie knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut. Inside was sniffling hot and Bku, Harry, and Rose's mage senses where bonborded with the accent felling of a dragon.

"Hargid? That's a dragon egg isn't?" Harry asked.

"Er...well yes," Hargid responded.

"A norwigen richback too... Oh Hagrid I hope for your sake that you know what your doing," Bku said. The others silently agreed.

"Where did you get it anyways?" Draco asked. Hagrid figieted as replied,"won it... Las' night. I was down in the village havein' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it ter be honest." 

"I would think so..." Blasie metioned. Harry smiled at the egg and said," send us a letter when it has hatched then?"

"O' course" Hagrid said. 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 16

Rose, Harry, and the others were sitting in down for breakfast in Great Hall at the Ravenclaw table as Bku's owl Marlin dropped a piece of paper on his plate than nipped at Rose's bacon then as Rose gave her brother's familiar a piece of it. Lokies hissed and grabbed his own bite. Rose laughed then asked Bku," Is it from Hagrid?"

"Yep..." He said handing it to her and she passed it to Harry than he passed it to all the others. the paper simply said, "It's Hatching" 

They all gulped and Harry said," Good thing that we don't have classes today..."

The group of students hurried off to the gamekeepers hut as each child wounder who walked around with dragon eggs in their pockets. As they arrived Harry knocked on the hut's door and Hagrid invited them in. 

"It's nearly out," he told the New Maraders. Harry, Rose, Bku, Ron and Daco hulldled around the edge of the table as Neviel, Pansy, Blaize, Natialine, Vincent, Gregory, Cedric, and the Wesley twins watched from the back of the room. 

There was a soft crack and Harry felt something far more anceint then even the feeling he had gotten from the common room's bathroom. As the egg broke two light gray hourns pointed out from the shell soon followed by a small head of a Norwigen Ridgeback. The hatchling looked derectily at Harry and Harry felt the bond of a femilier form. He then heard a soft," Momma?"  

Harry softly hissed back," no... Harry."

Rose and Bku stood their amazed while the gasped in surprise when the young hatchling crurrled up around Harry's neck and fell asleep.

Rose and Bku looked at Harry's magical arar and wasn't all the surprise when the felt the Femilier bond there.

"Well Hagrid it looks like Norbert is her to stay, " Rose smiled at the half-giant.

Hargid looked at her and asked," what ya' mean?"

"Norbert is Harry's femilier there for by law he has to stay within a 12 meters of Harry while he's young the. The range get's about two meters longer as he ages untill he's an adult then he just has to be in the same hemisphere as Harry," she replied as she stuffled through Bku's bag and took out a ink bottle and a piece of parchment and wrote down a letter.

_ Dear Uncle Sirus and Uncle Remus _

_ Hargid had a dragon egg witch hatched. The hatchling had made a femilier bound with Harry. I shall be writing to Professor Snape soon after I finish writing yours as well as one to Newt and Madame Promphry. I suggested contacting the Minstery and telling them of the situation before word gets out to Dumbledore. _

_ Yours truly _

_ Rose Griffens _

Once she has done that she asked Bku if she could barrow Marlin and sent the letter to her guardians and then wrote three others and sent Lokies to Professor Snape, and Ron's owl to Madam Promphry and Newt. While this happened the rest of the group were talking to Hagrid about the rate of a Dragons growth rate. Harry, Draco and Bku were coming over how cute Norbert was as he slept around Harry's neck. 

An hour latter Newt, Credence and Proffessor Snape had came to the Hut. Rose explained to the three the situation in detail and Proffessor Snape told them," since one can't take a familiar from it's wizard or witch without cuaseing serious harm to both of them I had set up a small stone bed for Norbert next to your bed in the common room. Now Hagrid can I talk to you about this wizared you meant in the pup?"

"O'ff 'course Proffessor," Hagird repiled and the when into the back room while Newt expected Norbert.

"This extordinary. No hatchling I have ever seen has been this health with their mothet," he told Harry once he was done.

" How many dragons have you meet Newt?" The boy asked. Newt smiled saddly," during World War 1 I servered on the front lines with them. The other hadlers had tried to sell them off on the black market. I was able to stop them but when they were questioned they had flipped the story. It didn't help that the dragon halders had tormented the dragons and I was the only one who didn't. Of course they listen to me..." 

Rose frowned at how saddened the normally happy Magizoligest was. Credence seemed to noticed the shift in his companions mode and placed a had on the older man's shoulder. Newt smiled at the younger and got up saying," well if anything changes let me know. Oh and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Watch out for Dumbledore. He likes to milaplait any event to his plan." 

Harry nodded as did Rose both knowing the old couts tricks. 

 

          


	18. Chapter 17

Two weeks after Norbert's hatching and Harry had gotten a letter from the ministry stating that as long as he controls Norbert he was fine. Dumbledore had been informed about Norbert by Mclaggen but since he Norbert was protected by law nothing could be done to him. Each of the New muraders counted this a blessing as they went on with the school year. A month later on the Full moon, Rose was curled up next to Custos when she felt the presence of dark magic. Even in the form of a werewolf, she knew who every it wasn't sposto be there. Custos growled at the cloaked figure and the two cainains heard," Annoying giant freak." 

And they both knew who it was. The wolf jumped out and scared the professor off then rush back to the empty room **.** Once there the werewolf whimpered as she curled up next to Nataline. The young Hufflepuff could sense that something was wrong and let the slightly older child curl up next to her. That morning Rose and Nataline went down to Professor Snape's office and Rose told him what had happened.  
"Professor? " The young witch asked.

  
Snape looked at her and answered," Yes, Griffens?"

  
"Last night during my transformation I had snuck over to Custos's room and slept there for a while. But we were awoken by someone trying to gain entrance to the trapdoor. It was Qruill," Rose told him.

  
"Are you sure Griffens?" Snape asked her.

  
Rose nodded," The smell was exactly the same. Professor if he is working with Voldmort then that means that someone has to stop him before it's too late."

  
"Indeed and if Dumbledor has his way it will be Potter and your friends. Griffens, I need to send a letter to your Uncles and then gather your friends. It seems that you all have a target on your backs."

  
"Yes Professor," Rose obliged.

  
Two weeks later during their D.A.D.A exames Rose, Harry, and Bku felt Dumbledor's magical ara leave. After each of the new marduers finished their exam they all meet next in the study hall. Harry had sent a note to Snape, Newt, and McGonagle as Rose paced the floor. Nataline, Vincent, Greg, Fred, Groge, Neveil, Pansy, Blaize, Ron, Hermoine, and Draco just sat there hoping out loud that they wernt to late. While Bku flipped through the books to see if he could figure out what the letter he had found from Salzar Slytherin.

  
An hour later, Snape, Newt, Credence, and McGonagle had arrived in the Study hall and the group followed them to the third room corridor. When they reached it Custos was sound asleep with a harp playing in the corner.

  
"Implodious," Rose cast exploding the harp and the ceberus woke up and whimpered. Rose petted the three-headed dog's head and told him in cainain," It's alright Custos... you tried your hardest. Who could reset the lure of sofe soft music like that? It's alright pup," She then looked at Snape and asked him in English," Professor? do you think we can release Custos now?"

  
Newt replied," I think it's best that he stay with us. After all, he is a tamed ceberus."

  
"I couldn't agree more Scamander, he really shouldn't have been here anyways but Dumbledore instead."  


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for year one. Then on to my favourite book in the original series - Moondust  
> hello, guys thank you for reading. I have been contributing the idea to the real brains of the operation is my friend Moondust. we created these characters mine was bku and I am so proud of him and the next book is set to come out by the end of this year. thank you - slikstream246

After Custos had stepped off the trapdoor Snape, Rose, Harry, Bku, Hermoine, Ron, Draco, Newt and Credence headed down the trapdoor. Each cast Lumos as they walked down the corridor filled with Devil's Snare. None of them got caught in it as they made their way to the room that was filled with keys. 

"What are we looking for Proffeser?" Rose asked thinking softly. Snape replied," a big, old-fashioned one. It's silver." 

Rose nodded and then looked to Lokies who had been sleeping around her neck and hissed,"  _Lokies can you find that key?"_

 _"Yesss Isss canss Rosse,"_ The familiar responded and slithered up the walls and caught the key like a rattlesnake catching a bird. The snake was caught by Norbert who had just woken up. The two reptiles had become fast friends within the few months that they had known each other. Norbert dropped Lokies and the Runespoore gave Snape the key. Snape instered it and the group landed on the Chessboard. 

"Wizards chess? Well, this should be interesting. May I lead this one?" Ron asked. Snape lifted his eyebrows then nodded. Ron was in his element," Credence you're a Bishop, Newt take the rook's spot and Professor do mind being the knight?" 

"Not at all," Severus replied as He hoped on to the empty marble horse with the swish of his cloak. Ron leads the students to the back of the room as Credence and Newt took their places.  As always white went first. 

A white pawn moved forwarded two squares. Ron gulped and shotted at the top of his lungs," Credence, move diagonally four squares to the right."

None of them was shocked when the other knight was taken. Ron mumbled to himself," Had to let that happen we got this," Then he told Newt," That leaves you free to take the bishop." 

The only problem was that each time their pieces were taken the White ones showed no mercy.  Twice he almost let Newt and Credence get taken but he always managed to keep them safe. Soon the white queen looked at Snape and Ron gulped," Professor it's the only way. Can you cast a spell so you won't get too hurt?" 

"I can Weasley," Snape said as he pulled out his wand and cast a spell," Protego."

"Once Professor Snape makes this move it leaves Credence free to checkmate the king," Ron told everyone. 

"Professor Now," Ron yelled. And Snape moved forward than when it appeared he was taken Credence stepped three spaces to the left and The white king threw down his crown. The New Muraders Shouted with glee, well all except Rose, Draco and Harry who headed over to Severus to make sure that their professor didn't actually get hurt. Just as The three reached him he sat up. He had the most confused look on his face like he had a concussion. Which after Newt did a medic scan spell, he did. 

"I'll stay here with him," Bku said and Ron agreed," I'll do the same."

"Credence could you stay here with them. And send a protounuse up to Mcgonagle?" Newt asked his partner. Credence nodded and cast, "Expecto Patronum," While remembering the memory of him and Newt travelling to Arizona to unleash Frank the Thunderbird

A white Fire Salamander danced up in a spiral until it disappeared dissapered into the ceiling. Rose, Harry, Draco, Hermoine and Newt head over across the board and into a cavern that smelled like troll. Rose held back the reflex to barf but notice that the troll's magic felt like it was fuzzy. Like it was sleeping after being controlled. 

"Well... Qruell has already been here," Harry mumbled. Rose nodded as they continued. Newt pulled the next door open and Hermoine gasped," a logic puzzle!" 

"Snape's no doubt. He's quite upset that there isn't any class here for basic learning," Newt told her. The young witch nodded as they stepped over the thresh hold. Once Harry had stepped over a purple fire flared up behind him. 

"uh..." Hermine said as she held a piece of parchment and read it out loud," Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead, Two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides, Fourth, the second left and the second on the right, Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."

"Umm... It's a logic question. If we want to go forward there is one that will do that, and if we want to go back there is one that will do that. Two out of the seven are wine, and three of them are poisons. there is always one on the left side of a bottle that hold wine," Rose started. Hermione nodded and continued," and the two on the end will not move us forward or help us, the big and small ones aren't poison. And second to first and the second to last are the same."

"Those two are nettled wine then. Which means the first and fifth are poison," Rose told them. Hermoine nodded then pointed out," The smallest one will get us to the stone and the last one will allow us to go back."

"So the last one is poison then?" Harry asked. The two girls nodded as Hermione gave Harry, Newt and Rose the small vile. Herself and Draco took the last one and headed back through the purple flames. One drop of the small vile's contents had each of them be able to go forward.

Rose and Harry cringed as they pasted the black fire. They saw Quirrell. None of them was surprised. 

"Hello Tom," Rose growl out as the Professor of the Dark arts turned around. He looked surprised but only said," Potter, Griffens, and Scamander This mirror is the key to finding the Stone...Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back...."

"ehe yah, Trust that old coot, Tom why don't you show us your face? umm? are you afraid? Scared to face another heir?" Rose teased. Both Harry and Newt had no idea what she was doing but a gravely voice spoke," You? an heir of Slytherin? That's not possible." 

Rose huffed," Show us your face." 

"Do it Quirrell," The voice ordered. And Quirrell unravelled his turbine. A face showed on the back of his head. The face had slits for a nose and red eyes that were slit just like a snake's. Both Rose and Harry felt the darkness of this thing's magic grow ten-fold. But that didn't stop Rose," Tom Molove Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, an heir of Slytherin, look at what you have become. A shadow of your former self, even that wasn't much but this... this is worst," She then hisses in parsletoung,"  _A thing like you disgusts Mother Magic herself. Death is horrified with what you have done to your own soul. Life is afraid to even try to reason with you. And Time is cursing you to be like this. There are other ways to come back, all which you know about but this is the easiest. Did out Ancestor, not vale Determination, Ambition, and Wit?"_

 ****"Foolish child," Voldemort said and jumped to attack her. Harry jumped in the way with his hand up and burned Quirrell's face off. Rose smiled and took out the stone from her cloak pocket and cast," perdere immortalem."

The Sorcerer's Stone burst into bits of red dust. A cloud of some disappeared and both children fell down with exustion. Newt conjured up two stretchers and a hovered the two eleven-year-olds on to them as he hovered the stretchers past the flames and back up to the chessboard where McGonagall had placed Snape on a stretcher and The four other students had already head back to their dorms with Credence. The two Teachers carried the stretchers all the way to the Hostible wing and Madame Profry cared for them.

Two weeks later the two were out of the Hostible wing and in the great hall. Dumbledor had this angry look but no one cared. When he told everyone that Slytherin House and once again won. The Slytherins, Four Hufflepuffs, three Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw cheered the loudest. 

On the train ride home The new Muraders made plans to visit at lest once or twice during the summer. Rose, Harry, and Draco couldn't wait for the next School year.   

     

       

 

          

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next book is probably going come out sooner than the end of this year (really Slikstream?) but since Year two is a greatly more complicated that year one it might take longer to wright. Thank you again for reading this and I want to Thank once again alwayslily22 and Des98 for inspiring me to write this series.


End file.
